A Late Night Quest
by Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad
Summary: Road is finally out of her dad's house, living on her own in her new apartment. However, a week in, and suddenly the building is practically inhabitable. Will her neighbor be able to save the day (or the middle of the night)? Light AllenxRoad.


**Tumblr inspiration strikes again. Enjoy~**

Road was damn proud of herself for getting her own apartment. Of course, her father was against it right from the start, but her step mom thought it was a good idea to gain a little independence. She said she'd deal with her father.

The day she moved out did involve a few (a lot of) tears, but the moment she walked through the door, lugging in several boxes with the help of her uncle Tyki, she forgot all her apprehension. The best part was no one was around to tell her what to do. Or eat. Candy, all the time. It was heaven.

For the past week, she'd gotten daily visits from her father who insisted on helping her unpack, but fortunately, they'd finally finished. Sure, she need to put together some furniture, and she would need someone else to do it because there was no manual, but she shoved the disassembled pieces into dark corners to convince her father she was fine. Anything to get him out.

She loved him and all, but she moved out to be on her own, duh.

But at last, this was the first night she would be able to stay up late on Tumblr until the sun rose without her dad showing up at the crack of dawn to prepare breakfast. Ugh, his cooking was god-awful. So Road pulled her fluffy purple blanket off her canopy princess bed she wouldn't allow anyone to get rid of, despite being a grown adult now, and cuddled up on a bean bag in the living room.

She pulled the blanket over her head, pulling her phone into the warmth, and began scrolling through her endless dashboard. For several hours, she kept on, shifting positions almost every minute, and curling tighter in her ball of warmth.

Around two in the morning, she was hungry. Well, less hungry, but more of a craving for something sweet. At first, she ignored it because she was warm and comfortable and _where was her stupid cousins to bring her candy when she wanted it?_ But clearly ignoring it wouldn't work, since her mouth was becoming dry and she kept daydreaming about chocolate.

With a pout, she shoved the blanket off her head and blinked at the sudden onslaught of light. The over head light was glaring directly into her eyes. A wave of sleepiness hit her, but her stubbornness stopped the approaching yawn.

_Chocolate, bubble gum, suckers, toffee, waaaaaaant._

Keeping the blanket wrapped around her, Road shuffled into the kitchen, blearily searching the counters for the bag of candy she _knew_ she'd left somewhere. Aha! There, by the fridge. A pink gift bag -present courtesy of her uncle Skinn- was overflowing with fresh candy from the shop that had just opened downtown.

She hummed contentedly as she hugged the bag close, bringing it under her blanket cocoon and shifting through it with one hand. Absentmindedly, she reached out to her right to turn off the overhead light, since it was too late to deal with light bulbs.

Out of the corner of her eye, a streak of black dashed across the wall straight towards her. She froze and slowly turned to see the biggest spider she's ever seen. With a shriek, she dropped the bag of candy and jumped back, stumbling into the living room again.

The spider was brown with really long, thin legs. A darker brown ring was on its back and she could swear the the pinchers were visible from five feet away. If the thing had a face, it would be grinning at her.

Road was usually very strong, unafraid of anything. She delighted in gross things, like dead bugs, blood, or mud on her face. She laughed in the face of pain. There have been multiple instances where she chased her annoying twin cousins down the hallways of her dad house, brandishing scissors threateningly, and giggling when she manages to scratch them. It was fun, even.

But everyone has a weakness. And spiders just happen to be hers.

And right there, on the wall, partially covering the light switch, was a big ass spider that was probably trying to figure out how to eat her. Obviously, it needed to die. But hell would freeze over before she would get close enough to even try to hit it. So who could kill it for her? This was one of those times she needed her daddy.

As far as she knew, there was someone who lived next door! She'd heard the door opening and closing occasionally at night, though she had yet to actually meet her neighbor. If she pulled the helpless little girl card, maybe they'd come kill the spider for her. Hopefully it wouldn't be someone as scared as her.

Of course there comes the problem of getting past the spider to get to the door. The arch separating the kitchen and the living room was rather narrow, so there wouldn't be much room to slouch by. Her best bet would be running by too fast for it to jump on her and eat her face.

Gathering her blanket around her face like a hood, Road crouched into a tense position, getting ready to leap forward and run to the front door. She spared a glance at the candy covering the floor and her lip puffed out into a pout. The candy was as much of a victim in this as her. Unable to move, dumped on the floor, and about to be abandoned in the apartment with a most likely very deadly spider that probably had a sweet tooth (which was definitely why it was going after Road).

"I'll come back for you," she whispered, gathering her resolve. With a deep breath, Road took the first leap and almost tripped over herself. But now she was closer! With a squeak, she rushed on, almost screaming as she passed through the archway and successfully making it to the kitchen. She frantically checked herself for a massive, perverted spider (it had to be, right? Spying on girls in the middle of the night...).

She couldn't risk checking the other side of the wall to see if the spider was still there, since that would be way too close, but not having it in her sight was scaring the crap out of her. Hopefully she wouldn't have to resort to burning the apartment building down.

She slipped out of her apartment, breathing the cool night air in relief. She was halfway there to being safe. Step two was to knock on the door and plead for help. She took a second to arrange her face into the perfect image of a scared little girl (conveniently forgetting she was in her twenties) and knocked twice on the door next to her, room number 14. For several seconds, she waited patiently until a thought struck her. _It's two in the morning! Why the hell would this person be awake?_ She slowly began to realize her only hope was fading.

She almost sighed audibly in relief when the door was slowly pulled open, revealing a very tired-looking boy. _Who was unnaturally hot!_ For a moment, Road forgot why she was there. The boy wasn't really a boy, he looked like an adult, but his face was round and cute and he was only just barely taller than Road, who was pretty short. His ruffled hair was stark white and it stuck out at odd angles as if he'd just got out of bed. A tattoo -scar?- ran down his left cheek, going through his eye and leading up to a pentagram, peeking out from the white fringe. He was wearing a white t-shirt that was too big for his shoulders and loose sweatpants and _wow he's adorable._

"Is there a reason a lovely girl like yourself is knocking at my door at 2 am?" Road blinked and tried to cover the blush blooming across her face.

"Erm, well, I'm sorry it's so late- early, whatever, but I really need help!" Road pulled her face together and gathered her best pout. "There's a spider on my wall by the light switch and I can't kill it and it wants to eat me, so please come kill it for me! I'll pay you in candy!" _If it hasn't been devoured by the sweet-tooth, pervert spider._

He raised an eyebrow as a twinkle of amusement danced in his eyes. _Silver eyes. That so cool, how did I find this masterpiece?!_

"It's going to eat you? That must be one hell of a spider."

"Yes! Which is why I need you to bring a shoe and kill it. You might be saving the world." Road looked up through her eyelashes. She realized she was still wearing the blanket over her head. _He probably thinks I actually am a little girl._

Thankfully, he seemed to take her quest seriously and reached over to grab a shoe next to the door on his side. "I suppose I can't pass up saving the world. However, do you think a shoe will really be enough to fight the apocalypse?"

"Only if you're strong enough," Road responded sagely. She waited for him to close the door behind him before leading him to her apartment and letting him take the door and hold it open for her. _Uwahhh, a gentleman!_

"Where's the big bad spider?" He asked, looking around the kitchen?

"Oi, you're not making fun of me, right? This thing will really eat me if you don't do something about it!"

"Alright, alright. I'll believe you." Road eyed him for a moment, narrowing her eyes to make sure he understood the danger. Not giving herself time to think, she quickly turned away, using his beautiful face to distract her from the spider hiding on the other side of the wall, and bounded into the living room, squeaking as she passed the light switch.

When she was safe distance, she turned back to see him watching her with a slightly concerned expression and stepping into the room. He didn't notice the spider.

"Look out!" Road pointed at the light switch dramatically, waiting for him to see. He walked fully into the room and turned around to look at the spider. She could faintly hear a snicker.

"Ah. That's just a house spider! They're everywhere. Though I suppose you call them 'Funnel Weavers' here in the Americas." Road was sure her face was turning as white as his hair.

"Everywhere?" She whispered.

"Mmm, practically worldwide. Don't worry, they don't usually bother people. Scaredy-cats, the lot of them." He smiled cheerfully and turned his back on the spider, noticing Road's face. Her hands were gathered up in the blanket and covering her face except her eyes, which were wide as saucers.

"Please just kill it," Road begged. She hated how calm he was, brave enough to look away from the beast, even as it was watching him like the little pervert it was.

He hummed and turned back, holding up the shoe.

"Sorry little guy, but the princess asked, so-" He brought the shoe down, hard, hitting the _thing_ straight on. Dropping to the floor, it twitched and began to scuttle away. Road squeaked and jumped into the bean bag, still waiting on the floor from earlier. Fortunately, he expected the spider to run and hit it again, this time keeping the shoe there and using his foot to twist, officially killing it.

For a few moments, everything was silent, and he checked under the shoe carefully. With a sigh, he set it back down and looked at her.

"Do you have a paper towel?"

"Is it dead?"

"Definitely." Road took a deep breath of air and took a second to stare at the ceiling. She was safe once again.

"Ah, there's a roll in the kitchen. By the sink." Road set to work on picking up the spilled candy. It didn't look like the spider had moved, but who knows what it could have done to her precious candy! Although it broke her heart, she'd have to throw it out. Ah, but now how was she going to pay her neighbor!

"Hey, umm..." Road trailed off, realizing she didn't know his name.

"Allen," he answered for her, coming back with a paper towel.

"Allen," Road tested his name on her tongue. She decided she liked it. "I promised to pay you with candy, but while I left to get you, who knows what that sweet-tooth monster did to my candy while I wasn't looking, so it's all ruined."

"Sweet-tooth?"

"Well, it was obviously here to eat me, and I'm pretty damn sweet. Anyway, to get your payment, I have to go to the candy store. The one downtown?"

"You really don't have to pay-"

"So, do you want to come with me so you can pick out your favorites?"

"Really, I don't need pa-"

"Don't. Make me beg. I woke you up and dragged you out of your apartment to go on a life-endangering quest, so you better let me buy you candy." Allen seemed to be unable to form a response.

"So, I'll meet you tomorrow at your door at one, okay? Let's go to lunch, kay?" Road grinned broadly, feeling much more confident now that the spider was dead.

"Isn't a bit scary to go out with someone you've only known for a few minutes when you're a lady?"

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Except spiders," He reminded helpfully.

"Shut up. Besides, anyone who calls me a princess or lady can't be that bad. So it's decided. A date."

"A date?" Allen jumped up from cleaning the dead spider and shook his head. "I hardly, I mean, I don't even know your name! We can't-" Road found the crimson coloring his face to be adorable.

"My name is Road. I'll see you tomorrow at one! Oh, and the trash can is by the table in the kitchen. For the spider." Road grabbed his arm -the one not holding the spider- and pulled him to the trash can first, and then the door, grinning up at him. "Thanks for saving me! Get lots of sleep~" She almost laughed at Allen's face. He didn't seem to realize what was going on.

"Wait, this is fast! I don't understand, I don't even need payme-"

"You're still on that? Just don't worry about it! Remember, 1 o' clock tomorrow." And with that, Road promptly shoved him out the door. When she shut it, she took a deep breath and leaned against the door. _Just one more minute and I would've jumped him. I hope I didn't seem rude, but ugh! He's so cute! A gift from the heavens. Oh no, I pushed him out so quickly! I wonder if I could invite him back in? No,it's two in the morning, he probably wanted to sleep. I should have kept him here and talked. Ack, stupid me! _

Road stomped back to the bean bag, finding her phone sitting on floor beside it.

_Tumblr should hear about this._

**This turned out a little longer than I thought it would. I wasn't even expecting more than 1000 words, but it just kind of turned into this, so whatever.**

**I hope you liked it, even though it seems kind of boring to me.**

**Review to give me motivation.**

**Abyss-chan out~!**


End file.
